Dead Man's Hand
by LadySuperhero
Summary: When Danny befriends the new girl in Amity Park, everything seems normal. But, after some time, things change. He soon discovers a dark secret about her and an unfortunate conflict that she can't face alone. And once he drags himself into the middle, he will find out that there are certain things that don't like to be cheated. Danny/OC
1. Chapter one: A New Face

**Author's Note: **I've put much thought into this story and I haven't seen others like it, this actually wasn't my original idea for the plot. But this was _so _much better than what I was thinking at first. So I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Danny Phantom! (Edited chapter)

* * *

**~*Dead Man's Hand*~**

* * *

**~ Chapter** **One ~**

_A New Face_

* * *

_Alexandra Knight stood in front of a tall mirror as she observed her costume, thigh high black boots with matching gloves up to her biceps. A white dress and black waist belt, an odd black collar up to her neck and down to the top of her chest. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, a nervous habit she showed now and then. This was something she'd been waiting for, looking forward to. Yet she was so nervous, it was almost funny._

_"Alex?" Her friend, a girl named Dana, walked over from behind a curtain. "Your big scene in the play is coming up, you ready?" She asked, excitement beginning to well in her._

_Alex huffed out a breath, fixing the white headband that sat on top of her head of blonde hair. "As I'll ever be..." She looked to her right and picked up her glass helmet, sticking her head inside. Dana grabbed her hand and led her over to the side of the stage._

_"You remember your lines?" Dana asked, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex nodded, and Dana continued. "You're suppose to be the big hero, just calm your nerves and remember what you have to do."_

_"Who's there!" Someone else on stage called out, looking in their direction. Dana pushed Alex forward, after giving her an blaster gun prop, signalling that that was her cue._

_Alex jumped out and pointed the blaster gun at the one who'd spoken, the main antagonist of the school play. The setting was on a lava plain, almost like they were inside a volcano. The boy gasped, pointing his own gun prop at her. "Commander Zenon!"_

_"The one and only!" She spat, "Your rein ends **here **Zergon, let my lieutenant go and release these people at once! Or else the consequences could be dire..." She trailed, pressing a button on the prop. Causing it to light up and omit a sound, as if it were charging. 'Zergon' pressed the same button, his own gun doing the same._

_"Let's see you try and make me," He said, letting out a maniacal laugh. Then the fight scene began, the guns shot out laser pointer rays and even made blasting sounds. Making it an even better show for the audience of parents. When the end neared, Alex had cornered Zergon at the edge of the set. Where he was to 'fall off' and end the big scene.  
_

_"You got in **way **over your head, the worst part is... I think there could've been hope for you." She said, pointing her gun in his face. _

_He glared up at her and said in a tired voice, "I hope you burn..." It was then that the special effects department backstage pressed the button for the fire effects, but nothing happened. Leaving everyone confused._

_"What happened?!" Dana hissed, stomping up to the students in charge of the effects. "Where's the explosion?!"_

_"We don't know!" The boy said, pressing the button again._

_"It was working before," A girl, this time, said. "Something must be wrong!"_

_Dana groaned, snatching the remote from the boy. "Let me see that!" She pressed the button repeatedly, over and over. Much to the boy and girl's dismay._

_"Dana, what are you doing?!" The boy yelled, "You're not suppose to press it like that! Who knows what could happen!"_

_"Would you shut up Jack!" Dana yelled, slamming her fist onto the remote. "I know what I'm do-" She paused when she heard a loud zap. On stage, Alex and all the other kids on stage backed away from the sparking flame machine. She removed her helmet and watched as it sparked more and more, fire beginning to spew out with the sparks, until it finally combusted. Pieces of metal flew everywhere and the entire stage curtain caught fire from the blast. Everyone ran off stage, include everyone backstage, as the flames quickly began to spread._

_Students, parents, and faculty began to run in a screaming frenzy to the emergency exits as the fire spread even further. Smoke quickly filled the room and Alex could barely even make out her surroundings anymore._

_"Hello?!" She called out, but heard no one. She began a coughing fit, from breathing in the smoke, and her eyes started to burn as well as her lungs. She was bumping into chairs on her way to one of the exits, but by now fire had engulfed the door. Both of the doors, she was trapped. She wheezed and gasped for air, fanning her face in hopes of clearing the smoke away from her. _

_But soon she fell to her hands and knees, feeling light-headed, and laid out across the floor. Soon after she became engulfed in total darkness, the flames being the last thing that she saw._

* * *

It was a typical monday morning at Caspar High, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley were at Danny's locker. Danny putting away some books as he listened to Tucker ramble on. As of lately, there hadn't been as much ghost activity as normal. And it was something that Danny found to be odd but, at the same time, something he could enjoy. This meant that he could give Danny Phantom a well deserved break now and then, and he would definitely take advantage of that.

"And get this, Dash and Paulina broke up. _Again_! Can you believe that?!" Tucker exclaimed, and Danny cracked a smile as he shut his locker. He actually _could _believe it, Paulina was always breaking things off with Dash. For reasons that Danny didn't know, but he _did _know the kind of mood that it put him in. Dash was always beyond pissed off during those times, and unfortunately was always looking for someone to take his frustrations out on. Danny, unluckily, being the first one on his list.

_'What a way to start the week,' _He sarcastically thought, "Actually, I can. I heard they've been on and off ever since last summer, but why do you care?" He asked, turning to Tucker. Tuckers eyes widened in shock, at the fact that Danny had even asked him something like that.

"_Dude,_ this is Paulina I'm talking about! Do you know how easy it's gonna be to score a rebound now?" He asked, throwing his hands up.

Danny rolled his eyes, _'Typical Tuck...' _He thought to himself, "Just as easy as it would be for someone who's _not _you?" Tucker put his hand on his chin, in thought.

"Good point," He pointed out, "But that wouldn't stop me from trying!" He said with confidence, something else that wasn't surprising coming from him. Just then, Sam Manson walked up to the pair and leaned up against one of the lockers. Her books in her arms.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" She asked, and Tucker opened his mouth to give a reply. Danny quickly slapped his hand over Tuckers mouth and gave Sam a nervous smile.

"Uh, n-nothing." He said, smiling. It was a known fact that Sam didn't like Paulina, nor did she like it when either of them mentioned said girl around her. So, of course, bringing it up would be a bad idea.

Sam raised her eyebrow at him, then shrugged. "Whatever," She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking, you guys up for some video games and movies tonight? My place." She asked, and Danny and Tucker glanced at each other. Looking back at Sam, the boys nodded in unison.

"Sure Sam, we're game." Danny replied.

"But _I'm _picking the movies this time! The stuff you had us watch last time gave me nightmares for an entire week." Tucker said, crossing his arms.

"What? You scared of a little slasher flick?" She teased, and Tucker scoffed.

"Slasher flick my ass, try telling that to my parents. That movie was a blood bath." Tucker shivered, "I never knew there were so many ways a person could die, so many _gruesome _ways."

"Oh suck it up Tucker!" Sam said, she felt he could be so unbelieveable sometimes. "It was just a movie, besides, there are horror movies with _way _more gore than that." She put a hand on her hip, "Compared to those, it was actually pretty tame."

Danny held back a laugh as he watched his friends, "Maybe next time you should just ease back on the horror flicks Sam."

Same crossed her arms and sighed, "Fine... but at least you can say that you learned something from them Tuck." Sam said, smirking as Tucker narrowed his eyes at her. Sam felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, seeing a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, but you're sorta standing in front of my locker." She said, and Sam put up a hand.

"No, it's cool. Last week this locker didn't even belong to anyone." She said, stepping away so the girl could open it. "Did you swap or something?"

"No, I'm actually new here." She said, smiling a little. Sam smiled to, as the girl struggled to open her locker.

"I thought so, I've never seen you around." She said, and then Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Making him raise an eyebrow.

_'That was weird,' _He thought, _'I wonder what that could've been about.' _Danny looked at the new girl and smiled, walking up to stand next to Sam. "New huh?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She moved aside as her giggled the sliding knob on the locker, opening it soon after. "And _I _thought so because everyone knows how tricky these are to get open." She flushed a little, feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Oh?" She said, reaching up a hand to fiddle with the white headband on her head.

Danny smirked at her awkwardness, it made her easier to speak to considering his own. "What's your name?" Danny questioned, stepping back to move out of her way.

"Alex, Alex Knight." She said as she began to put away some notebooks, and Danny stuck out his hand.

"Danny, Danny Fenton." He said, just like her. Making her laugh.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Danny Fenton." She said, taking his hand. Danny felt a chill go up his arm as his ghost sense went off again, Alex catching it along with Sam and Tucker. "Are you cold? I just saw your breath." Danny took his hand away from hers, "It feels pretty warm in here..." She said, confused by what she saw.

"Uhh... no, I'm fine actually. I don't really..." He trailed as he rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. "A-Anyway! These are my friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."

"Oh, nice to meet you both." She said, waving at the two of them. Sam and Tucker waving at her in return.

"Do you know your way around here?" Tucker asked, moving Sam and Danny aside and putting his arm around her shoulder. "I could give you the Foley personal tour." Alex's smile fell and she gave Tucker a blank look. Sam scoffed and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him away from her.

"Sorry about him, he isn't trained yet."

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed, giving Sam an unamused look.

"But Tucker does have a point, if you don't know where everything is I could show you around." Danny offered, "Well, if you'd like me to that is." Alex smile was back on her face, at hearing his offer. The way he said it made him sound very nice, almost gentleman like.

"Sure, I guess you can start by showing me to my first class. I don't know where this room is." She closed her locker and opened her backpack, pulling out her class schedule. Handing it to Danny, he looked it over. Noticing that her first class was with Mr. Lancer.

"You've got Mr. Lancer first, we've got that class to. You can just walk with us, I'll show you to your other ones later." He said, handing it back to her.

"Thanks Danny," She said as she took the paper back, "Were you guys going now?"

"The bell should be ringing soon," Tucker said.

"Yeah, so we probably _should _get going." Sam said, already beginning to walk down the corridor. Tucker followed after her with Danny and Alex trailing behind him.

"So what made you want to come here?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"It was the first one I heard about." She replied, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I only just moved to Amity Park. I didn't know about any other high schools in this town." She explained, and Danny nodded. No one _ever _seemed to know about other schools there, it was as if Casper high was the only one.

"Well you'll love it here," He said, then thought about all the odd ghost activity that happens around there. "More or less anyway..."

"I'm sure I will, if I get to hang out with you. You seem really nice." She said, and he flushed a little from her compliment. It wasn't everyday that he got one.

He shrugged, "Sure," He said, then his ghost sense went off again. Looking around the halls, again not seeing a thing. _'What's going on?'_ He thought, then sighed.

"Is something wrong Danny?" Alex asked, and Danny shook his head.

"No, I'm alright." He answered, once again looking around once Alex wasn't paying him any attention. There had to be something there. If not, then what was going on?

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of chapter one, I know the beginning of this chapter may seem confusing. But it will be explained soon in the story, you'd just have to read for it. If you feel like anybody was OOC so far then please let me know, then I'll fix it. I hope you liked it so far, and I hope you'll read onto future chapters.

I know this may be a slow, weird start. But bare with me,_ it gets better. _I'll try to make future chapters longer, if this wasn't long enough.

_Thank you and review!_


	2. Chapter two: Rough Starts and Ghouls

**Author's Note: **Here's installment numero dos, hope you enjoy! Thank you to every review, favorite, and follows that I have received since the first chapter.

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

**Somebody: **Yes, it was Alex. You'll figure everything else out as the story progresses, trust me. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Rough Starts and Ghouls_

* * *

Alex walked into class with the trio, just as the tardy bell rang. Danny, Sam , and Tucker all took their seats, Tucker quickly taking an open seat next to Paulina with a wide smile directed towards her - earning him a glare from her in the process - but Alex was stopped by Mr. Lancer.

"My, I haven't seen you around here before. Is this your first day?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Alex gave a smile and nodded. Mr. Lancer smiled back and directed her to the front of the class. "Well in that case, why don't you introduce yourself to the class Ms..." He trailed, waiting for her to say what her name was.

"Knight, my name's Alex Knight sir." She said, Lancer nodding in response.

"Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" He asked, and she looked at the rest of the class. Who were all staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Sure, I guess." She said with a big smile, giving a shrug. "Well, I really like to act. In my home town, I was in _all _of the play productions at my high school. In the last one I was in, I finally got the lead role and-" She paused, then stayed quiet.

"And what Ms. Knight?" Mr. Lancer asked, and Alex shook her head.

"Nothing, never mind." She forced a smile, "I'd actually like to take my seat now Mr. Lancer."

He nodded, "Of course, you can take the seat behind Mr. Baxter." He said, pointing at said blond-haired boy in the Letterman jacket. Alex walked over to her seat, passing up Danny who stared at her when she walked by. He hoped she wouldn't be sucked into the popular clique like most people, she seemed like a cool girl. One that he could, in time, call a friend.

Alex took her seat behind Dash, just as Mr. Lancer had said, and not even a minute later Dash turned around. "So, your name's Alex huh?" He asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Yeah, it is." She answered.

"That's a cute name, for an even cuter girl." He complimented, making Alex flush a little.

"Oh? Wow, thanks!" She said, soaking up his compliment like a sponge. Making Paulina, who was seated behind her, seethe. Over-hearing what Dash had said to her.

"So, you like Quarterbacks?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Not really," Alex shrugged, "I don't like sports." Dash was surprised to hear that, normally when he asked a girl that question they said otherwise. They usually liked the fact that he was a jock - or at least pretended to, if they found him to be attractive -, so how come she didn't?

"Well, what if you _did _like sports?" He asked.

"Then I probably wouldn't like football," She honestly answered, this girl was getting a little boring to talk to. But in his eyes, she was still cute. He honestly was only speaking to her to make Paulina jealous, he knew that she could hear every word that was being exchanged between the two.

"Well, it's a pretty cool sport when you really look at it. Maybe I can take you to practice sometime." He said, winking before he turned around.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, then Paulina leaned forward.

"Don't even _think _about it, ultra-loser!" She hissed, making Alex turn around in surprise.

"Uhhh... what?" She asked, confused as to why she said that.

The Hispanic girl narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her, "Don't try to play stupid _now_, I heard you flirting with _my_ boyfriend!" Alex only stared and chuckled.

She merely blinked, and began to chuckle. "Alright, look, you've got it all wrong. We were just-"

"I _know _what you were _just_ doing, and I'm telling you to knock it off loser girl. He's way out of your lead anyway." She said, giving her one last venom filled look before bringing her attention back to the teacher.

Alex's mouth hung open a little in shock and she glanced at Tucker, who gave her the 'Don't worry about it' look. So all she did was turn back around in her seat and sink down a little. _'Great," _She sarcastically thought, _'My first day, and I already made my first enemy...'_

"Looks like Paulina found another victim," Sam whispered to Danny. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said between the two, but from the look on Alex's face it wasn't something good. Danny turned around to glance at Alex, seeing her unhappy expression. Making him frown a little, "But, at least she won't be _another_ brainless popular kid."

Danny didn't really listen to the last part of what she said, he couldn't help but feel like this would make a problem arise later.

* * *

"What was up with you and Paulina in class?" Danny asked Alex, as the four of them sat down with their lunches outside by the picnic tables.

Alex sighed and messed with her food, "I don't know, I was just talking to that Dash guy and she totally _flipped _on me!" She rested her head in her hand, and Danny waved it off.

"I wouldn't worry about it, they're both kind of on the defensive right now." He said, looking over at said pair who were standing at the cafeteria's entrance. Alex and the others followed Danny's gaze and saw Paulina pointing a finger at Dash, saying something to him. And before any of them knew it, she stalked out of the room. Dash cleched his fists and looked over at the four of them, more specifically Danny.

"Me on the other hand?" He sighed, "I think I have _a lot _to worry about." He said, then Alex saw Dash rushing over.

"Fen-turd!" He yelled, grabbing Danny up by his shirt and getting in his face. "Paulina won't talk to me! You know what that means?"

"It was your own fault?" Danny asked, sounding like he was being sarcastic even though he hadn't intended to be. Making the others laugh.

Dash gave Danny a nasty glare, "_No_! It means I just found my new punching bag for the day!" He exclaimed, pushing Danny to the ground.

"Hey!" Alex yelled, standing up and quickly helping up her new friend. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"This isn't any of your business, new girl!" Dash said, "Stay out of it!"

"You _made _it my business when you started messing with my new friend!" She yelled, getting in his face. much like he did to Danny. "What ever's going on between you and your girlfriend is between the two of _you_! And f-y-i, thanks to you I'm probably gonna have _her _on my back! And I didn't even do anything!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up._  
_

"Not my problem," He shrugged, "Now move it! You're lucky I'd never hit a girl!" He said, pushing her to the side. "Unless you want your face kicked in _now_, I suggest you start running Fenton!" He said, and Danny did just that. Running through the cafeteria doors with Dash following close behind.

Alex turned to Sam and Tucker, "Aren't you guys gonna do something?!" She asked, then they both glanced at each other.

"This kind of stuff sort of happens _a lot_," Tucker said.

"Yeah Alex," Sam agreed, "Just trust us when we say that Danny will get himself out of this just fine." Alex wanted to believe Sam, but she could not see how that was possible. Dash was this big athlete, and Danny... Danny was just this small guy who looked like he'd never lifted a weight in his life. As mean as that sounded, it was the truth.

Without another word, Alex booked it straight for the door. She could hear Tucker and Sam yelling for her, but she ignored them. When she got out into the hallway, she looked both ways. She listened carefully and could faintly hear Dash's yelling, so she ran in the direction of his voice.

"You might as well take your beating, Fentonio!" Dash yelled as he chased after the halfa, Danny would've began to feel winded had it not been for his ghost half.

_'This is when ghost powers come in handy!' _He thought to himself, then his ghost sense had gone off. "Great," He mumbled, "As if I didn't have _enough _problems already..." He had to find some kind of way to lose Dash. Thinking quickly, Danny ran into the boys restroom and quickly turned invisible. Dash threw open the door.

"There's nowhere for you to hide now Fenton!" He said, then he began to check the stalls. Danny smirked.

_'Brains beats brawn, every time.' _He phased through the wall and looked around to see if it was safe, "I'm going ghost!" He said, then white rings forming around his torso and splitting in opposite directions. Transforming him into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Just then Alex rounded the corner, her eyes widened when she saw him.

Danny saw her standing there in the corner of his eye, "Uhh... Hi?" He said.

"Who are you?" She asked, curious.

"Uhhh..." Danny trailed, but then was cut off when he was going to speak again. The Box Ghost, phased through the wall of lockers across from Danny.

"I am the _Box Ghost_," He said, trying to sound scary.

"Oh brother," Danny said, face-palming. At that very moment, Dash walked out of the restroom.

"Where'd that little-" He paused, seeing Danny Phantom. "No way!" He exclaimed in excitement, "It's Danny Phantom!" Just then, Box Ghost flew in Dash face, his arms raised.

"_Beware_!" He exclaimed, and Dash threw up his arms with a scream. Running away, yelling about a ghost. Danny turned his attention back to Box Ghost with a glare.

"So _you _were the one hanging around all day!" He concluded, pulling out his Fenton Thermos. Box Ghost must've been the one making his ghost sense go off like that earlier.

"Foolish ghost boy!" Box Ghost yelled, "I never-"

"_Don't_ care," Danny said, cutting him off then sucking Box Ghost inside. He sealed the Thermos up, then looked up at Alex. Who stared at him with an expression mixed with surprise and curiosity. "Um, just to let you know, I'm not any kind of threat." He said, putting the Thermos away and floated to the ground. Slowly, cautiously walking up to her.

"You don't exactly seem like you would be," She said, smirking a little. "I mean you did catch that _scary _ghost," She said, using the term very loosely. To her, he seemed more like a joke than something actually threatening. And Danny knew that.

"Yeah, unfortunately he's somebody I see _a lot_." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm surprised you weren't startled by him."

She shrugged, "I've seen my fair share of ghost," Her expression dropped, "Some scarier than others." She rubbed her upper arm, feeling a slight chill go up her spine. But she quickly forced a smile before Danny could question it. "That was a pretty cool looking gadget you used to trap him," She said, leaning in closely in interest. "Mind telling me what it's called?" She asked, and Danny stepped back a little. Flushing from her sudden invasion of his personal space. He looked up at a clock, and saw that lunch time was nearing its end.

"Maybe another time, I need to get going." He said, levitating as he began to take off.

"Wait!" Alex quickly exclaimed, grabbing his arm. He felt another chill, similar to the one he felt earlier, go up his arm again. Making him jump a little, "Danny Phantom, right?" She questioned, and he nodded.

"That's right," He said, making her smile.

"I'll remember that," She said, "Did you see a guy, about your height? Black hair, same haircut as you, was being chased by a big, dumb jock..." She trailed, and Danny smiled.

"Yeah, I think I did." He said, and she smiled.

"Great! Can you tell me where he went, I wanna know if he's alright." She said, and he put a hand up.

"I think he's just fine, trust me." He said, then turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Alex decided to take the phantom's word for it and went on her way back to the cafeteria, not knowing that an unknown being was watching her. Something very sinister, that had found her yet again.


End file.
